


El vlogger... y blogger

by valjazmin



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, YouTube, YouTuber Louis, alternative universe, blogger harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valjazmin/pseuds/valjazmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Louis le encanta hacer videos y a Harry simplemente le gustan demasiado las flores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El vlogger... y blogger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdrianaYareli2202](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaYareli2202/gifts).



> Hola! Bueno, solo espero que a la persona que le escribí el fic le guste :)

-Okay, la luz no me esta ayudando mucho…- Decía para el mismo, moviendo y acomodando la redonda y pesada luz blanca que, con el dolor de su bolsillo, había comprado para alumbrarlo por las noches en cada video que gravaría.

Louis no era nuevo en esto de hacer videos y subirlos a Youtube, ya llevaba más de 3 años y medio y nunca se había atrevido a comprar esa costosa lámpara redonda que la mayoría de youtubers usaba para grabar de noche o en una habitación muy oscura. Las 3 ventanas grandes de su habitación le bastaban para gravar en el día algún video reaction, gameplays del FIFA, su juego favorito y que las y los fans amaban ver.

Todos los días hacía un pequeño video diario, el cual se basaba en hablarle a la cámara mientras hacía un café, jugaba con su perro o salía hacia algún lugar por motivos que luego contaba en el mismo video.

-Creo… creo que quedó bien.- Puso las manos en sus costados mientras soltaba un suspiro, agotado de haber acomodado mil veces la maldita lámpara para que quedara en la posición correcta y que no cayera al suelo, porque si eso sucedía no sabría si solo tirarse del 9no piso o tirar a Niall, quien había jurado ayudarle a colocar la lámpara, pero se fue sin hacerlo.- Diablos, no se como pueden gravar todo el tiempo mirando a la cámara con una luz tan potente.- La había prendido y fue como si un rayo cayera directo en su departamento. Le estaba quemando los ojos y no sabía si se acostumbraría a esa luz.- De todos modos la voy a ocupar. No pienso dejar guardada una luz que costó más de 185 euros. Odio gastar el dinero en cosas que luego no ocupare así que mis ojos se podrán derretir, pero la luz la ocupare de todos modos.- Habló fuerte, para luego tomar la cámara en sus manos y encenderla

-No saben cuanto me ha costado colocar la maldita luz en el maldito soporte, y si se están preguntando ‘¿que pasó con Niall?’ el muy hijo de...- trató de contenerse.-… me dejó solo y la tuve que armar yo.- Refregó su ojo derecho mientras sonreía.- Ahora me voy a ir a bañar para luego ir a dormir. Tuve un día muy agotador buscando la lámpara en la tienda equivocada y ya todo ese royo ya se los conté… - Luego de eso recordó lo que haría mañana y habló. - ¡Casi olvidaba algo! El viernes haré un directo en younow desde un lugar muy distinto a mi departamento. Así que atentos. Les twittearé la hora para que ninguno falte a nuestra cita en el lugar misterioso. – Louis guiñó un ojo y rió. – Bueno, desde mí, ahora sí, alumbrada habitación...- dijo levantando su brazo desocupado para que vieran lo alumbrado que estaba. -…despido el video, nos vemos el viernes en el directo, mañana jueves tendrán este video y hoy miércoles a las 23:45 un Louis muy cansado les manda un abrazo enorme. Bye! - Gritó la última palabra, tal como le gustaba hacer siempre.

Soltó un gran suspiro y apagó la cámara.

-Si no me muevo rápido me quedaré dormido aquí parado. -Susurró para él mismo, entrando al baño.

***

-Ultimo post y a dormir…- Susurró Harry. Publicó una bella imagen de la luna siendo tapada por su enredadera de flores que él mismo había capturado desde el balcón de su departamento. Para los que seguían atentos su blog esa era una forma de decir ‘buenas noches’. Luego rápidamente el post alcanzaba las mil notas, las cuales estaban llenas de comentarios en respuesta a su imagen de la luna.

‘¡Que estupenda foto capturaste! ¡Buenas noches!’

‘Siempre una flor en cada imagen, ¡eso me gusta!

‘Styles y sus fotos con alguna flor involucrada nunca fallan lol’

‘Ya espero tu fotografía de los rayos del sol por la mañana con una flor entremedio! Jajaj’

‘Harry Styles, estamos en la época del año que más te gusta ¿y no has ido aun al parque? ¡Ya está lleno de flores!’

Harry no lo había olvidado. Sabía perfectamente que este mes era su favorito y saldría a capturar hermosas fotografías de las nuevas flores que cada año llenaban y embellecían aquel parque. -viernes…- Susurró observando la pared con sus cejas algo juntas, como si estuviese enojado, pero en realidad solo estaba pensando.  
Ese día por la tarde lo tenía desocupado, ya que por la mañana tenía clases de, obviamente, fotografía. Por lo menos tenía la tarde libre para ir al parque y sacar esas preciadas fotos de las flores, así que ya tenía planes para el viernes.

Por la mañana despertó sin ayuda del despertador, cosa que nunca solía suceder. Se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida, comió algo y salió en dirección a sus clases en la universidad.

Por el camino fue sacando alguna que otra foto a las calles vacías por las que solía caminar para llegar a sus clases. El sol por las mañanas daba una linda luminosidad que por el medio día se perdía y era algo que él mismo se había dado cuenta.  
Amaba el brillo del sol por las mañanas y eso hacia que el levantarse temprano se hiciera un 40% mas entretenido. 

Reviso su blog en Tumblr desde su móvil mientras caminaba con tranquilidad y vio que una de sus compañeras de clases había subido unas hermosas fotos de sus mascotas. Les dio reblog para que sus seguidores las vieran, ya que él creía que sus fotos era muy buenas y merecía ser más conocida. 

Ella tenía la manía de fotografiar a sus mascotas, y la suya era las flores.  
No había fotografías que subiera a Tumblr que no tuviera una flor hasta por muy pequeña que fuera. Tenía que salir alguna. Siempre.

**

Se podría decir que para Louis este día lo tenía libre, ya que ayer había grabado el video que, justo en este momento se encontraba subiendo a su canal de YouTube.  
Eran las 13:15 y su estómago le pedía a gritos algo muy grande y sabroso para almorzar y que más que ir al restauran de en frente en el que por poco dinero comes un plato para más o menos cuatro personas, cosa que es lo que ahora mismo necesitaba. Un plato para cuatro para él mismo.

Al bajar se dio cuenta de lo fresco que estaba el día. Aunque sólo andaba con una camisa, se sentía bien saber que ahora el sol calentaba aunque sea sólo un poco. Amaba darse cuenta de eso ya que lo hacía caer en cuenta que ya se acercaba el verano, a paso lento, pero iba a llegar y era lo que más deseaba desde el invierno. Todos los inviernos. De todos los años, prácticamente. 

Mientras comía esa montaña de patatas fritas junto con un jugoso trozo de carne, veía los comentarios que comenzaban a llegar por su reciente video subido. Sonreía con cada idiotez que sus suscriptores comentaban, entre los que comentaban un chiste referente a lo que me ocurría en el video y los que se daban cuentas de hasta cuantas veces decía "mierda" no sabía con cuál reír más. Le gustaba que a ellos les gustaran sus vídeos, y es que si lo hiciera por obligación creo que a ellos tampoco les gustarían. La clave es hacer algo porque realmente te guste, no por obligación, o sino nada funcionaría bien.

**

Harry prefirió comenzar a sacar sus fotos por la parte trasera del parque para luego llegar a la entrada. 

Pudo jurar que las flores de este año tenían un color mucho más fuerte que el de los otros años. Su sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de alegría y placer que sentía al ver todas esas hermosas flores coloridas juntas.  
Iba una foto tras otra que creería que el royo se le acabaría muy pronto, así que siguió caminando para ver otro tipo de flores.  
Pudo ver que en un arbusto había un pequeño montón de hortensias azules que no dejaría pasar, así que se agachó, colocando una rodilla en el suelo mientras que con sus manos sostenían de una manera muy particular su cámara. Una fuerte risa de algún desconocido hizo que se sobresaltara un poco, pero él solo siguió con lo suyo. 

 

**  
Louis ya se encontraba en el parque, caminando a paso lento mientras veía su móvil y arreglaba su flequillo para comenzar ya con el directo en YouNow, sin antes twittear "YA ESTOY EN DIRECTO! :D"

-¡Hola!-Dijo alargando la última sílaba.- Espero que este yendo bien... ¿Se escucha bien? ¿Se ve bien? Por favor, díganme en los comentarios.- Louis fue viendo los comentarios mientras más gente entraba a la App a verlo. La gente decía que todo iba bien y eso lo hacía feliz.- Muy bien...  
La caminata había dejado de ser lenta y ya había comenzado a caminar a su ritmo.

Había comenzado hablando de lo que había hecho esta mañana, hasta de lo que había sucedido el día miércoles. Como siempre los comentarios graciosos no tardaron en llegar y una risa salió de la boca de Louis. Este ya se encontraba casi llegando al final del parque, y fue cerca de un arbusto cuando un joven alto y con una cámara fotográfica en mano se asomó a lo lejos por detrás de Louis, haciendo que las personas que lo veían en directo comenzaran a reconocerlo y poner en los comentarios el nombre de aquel joven. 

"ES HARRY STYLES?? OMFG"

"ES EL BLOGGER ESE DE LAS FLORES"

"no me digan loca pero ese chico detrás de Louis parece que fuese harry styles lol"

"HARRY STYLES ERES TU?"

Louis comenzó a ver repetidas veces el nombre de "Harry Styles" haciendo que su ceño se fructífera sin entender nada.  
¿"Harry Styles"? Quien es Harry styles. No entiendo nada.

Luego de haber dicho eso comenzó a ver varios comentarios que fueron imposibles de leer por lo rápido que aparecían y desaparecían de la pantalla.

-Okay, mejor luego de terminar el directo investigare quien es ese famoso Harry styles.

**  
La sonrisa no se había borrado de sus labios en todo el día desde que fotografió las primeras flores hasta la última.  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue prender su laptop e iniciar sesión en Tumblr. Su actividad, como siempre, era bastante movida. Su ask siempre estaba lleno de mensajes de todo tipo, pero hoy en particular estaba lleno de personas hablándole de un tal youtuber llamado Louis Tomlinson. No entendía porque a todo se les había dado por hablarle de él, así que leyó con atención algunos de ellos y pudo darse cuenta que había sido captado por aquel youtuber en el parque mientras este daba un directo. Según algunos, no había sido intencional y que hasta él, el mismo Louis, se veía confundido porque no sabía quien era Harry styles y porque escribían su nombre en los comentarios de su directo.

Harry sonrió de lado al leer otro comentario que decía que hacían bonita pareja.

Luego de eso fue directo a YouTube y escribió "Louis Tomlinson" Rápidamente salió un usuario llamado "LouisW91", el cual contaba con 4 millones de suscriptores.

-Wow...-Dejó salir Harry de su boca. Pero el "wow" se había quedado corto cuando abrió un video que decía "Unboxing #3". Realmente era muy atractivo. 

Buscó en sus vídeos aquél directo en el que supuestamente había salido él, pero el último video subido era un video diario el cual pensó que sólo era otro video más y no aquel directo.  
Siguió recibiendo muchos ask y se decidió responder algunos, hasta terminar con el que decía "hacen una linda pareja" No sabía como reaccionar, nada más reía por lo gracioso de la situación, ya que ni siquiera lo conocía y ya hasta habían inventado un nombre de pareja. 

Larry.

 

"@.LouisW91: Ya investigue sobre Harry Styles. ¿es un hipster que sube fotografías a Tumblr? ¿y al parecer está obsesionado con las flores? lol"

Había twitteado Louis minutos después de llegar a casa.  
Unas horas después de investigar aún más a aquel hipster obsesionado con las flores, dio con algunas imágenes de él y para la sorpresa de Louis, Harry era muy atractivo.

"@.LouisW91: ok el chico es muy atractivo."

Louis de tanto investigar a ese chico dio con su cuenta de Twitter y no se pudo aguantar a mencionarlo.

"@.LouisW91: Hola, apareciste sin querer en mi directo y la gente ya cree que somos pareja @.HarrySt que genial." 

Terminó twitteando antes de ir a dormir.

"@.LouisW91: Y ahora me pueden explicar quien diablos es 'Larry Stylinson'?"

Twitteo Louis al despertar y encontrarse con tweets en los cuales salía ese nombre.

Harry había recibido una mención en Twitter de una cuenta verificada y para su sorpresa había sido Louis, aquel chico cabello castaño que no dejaba de gritar en sus vídeos.  
Se podría decir que estuvo horas mirando sus vídeos, y no podía creer al darse cuenta que le había estado dando más atención a aquel chico que a sus nuevas fotografías. 

"@.HarrySt: Creo que Larry somos nosotros y no suena nada mal @.LouisW91"

"@.LouisW91: oh por dios el hipster me habló"

"@.HarrySt: te imaginé diciéndolo con esa voz chillona y molesta que tienes @.LouisW91 lo siento."

Aquel tweet iba en una forma simpática, de la cual los "fans" de cada lado notaron al instante, haciendo que comentaran aquel tweet con "LARRY" 

Louis por su parte no se quedaría sin contestar irónicamente.

"@.LouisW91: @.HarrySt aww te metiste a ver mis videos? gracias por las visitas! (imagina que lo último lo grite con mi voz chillona!)"

Luego de aquello, los fans no paraban de hablar tanto de Larry, que ya era tendencia mundial en Twitter y claramente uno de ellos tenía que hablar algo sobre aquel nuevo nombre.

"@.LouisW91: Para ser sincero "Larry stylinson" si queda muy bien @.HarrySt"

 

"@.HarrySt: Yo opino que tendremos que salir a tomar algo algún día de estos @.LouisW91"

 

"@.LouisW91: Okay es esto una invitación a una cita @.HarrySt ?"

 

"@.HarrySt: Si lo quieres ver de ese modo... si. @.LouisW91 #Larry"

 

"@.LouisW91: #Larry"

Harry había llegado diez minutos antes de lo acordado, y es que siempre le gustaba llegar antes a todo. Por otro lado, Louis había llegado sólo cinco minutos después de la hora acordada, ya que aquellos cinco minutos eran los que se había quedado parado observado a Harry desde lejos, armado el valor necesario para acercarse a este y hablarle.

Harry bromeó por haberlo hecho esperar cinco minutos y Louis no pudo negarse a hacer un comentario hacía su vestuario hipster que hoy lucía. Las bromas iban y venían, pero eso a los dos los relajada y hacía que la incomodidad se olvidara que existía o como si en ese momento se hubiese marchado muy lejos, dejándolos cómodos hablando y bromeando a cada momento en el que fuera necesario. Pero para Louis cualquier momento era necesario para una broma.

Luego de esa noche, tuvieron cuatro más como esas a lo largo de los meses. En la cuarta Harry había llevado su cámara y unas pequeñas flores en un bolsillo pequeño de su camisa. Para muchos sería un adorno más de su vestuario, pero para Harry era algo muy preciado, ya que era una de las pocas y ultimas flores que iban quedando en aquel parque, ya que el verano estaba llegando a su ultima etapa.

Louis había bromeado acerca de llevar flores pequeñas en su bolsillo, pero Harry, sin decir nada, las sacó de ese lugar y le dijo que las sostuviera en sus manos. Louis abrió sus manos y las juntó, dejando que aquellas flores posaran en la palma de sus manos. 

-¿Qué harás?- Harry sacó la cámara de su bolso y apuntó a las manos de Louis.

-Suelo sacar fotos a flores, no se si te has dado cuenta.-Los dos rieron ante aquello dicho, pero Harry siguió hablando.-Aparte de eso, suelo sacarles fotos teniendo un bonito fondo.-Louis miró sus manos y calló en cuenta que Harry le estaba haciendo un cumplido a estas.

-Que cursi eres con los cumplidos, Harry.

-Tus manos son muy bonitas y vale la pena sacarle una foto a esas flores sobre algo tan parecido a ellas.-Harry arregló con cuidado el foco de la cámara y capturó la foto.-... Bonitas y delicadas.-Susurró para ellos dos.

Esa primera semana de otoño fue donde aquella fotografía de las delicadas manos de Louis sosteniendo las pequeñas flores había sido publicada en Tumblr, sobre pasando las cien mil notas. 

Esa misma semana de otoño fue donde el youtuber subió un video llamado "El vlogger... y blogger" Sobre pasando las 10 millones de visitas. Era la primera vez que se le veía a Harry en un video de Louis y eso a las fans de Larry Stylinson las había hecho volverse prácticamente locas, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-Primera vez que aparezco en uno de tus vídeos ¿y me haces hacer retos de este tipo?

-No es un reto es un challenge y lo haremos los dos. 

-Yo no me comeré esos dulces que quien sabe como los hacen para que tengan sabor a... -Harry leyó la caja en la que venían aquellos dulces e hizo una mueca de asco.-... vomito o moco. Louis en serio no lo haré. 

Pero de todos modos lo terminó haciendo.

Fue esa semana de otoño en la que Louis había colocado un florero largo y angosto como decorativo en la repisa que se encontraba detrás de él y que siempre se veía en los videos.  
Harry le había compartido su amor hacia las flores y prometió regalarle una cada semana.

Y finalmente, fue en esa primera semana de otoño en donde te encuentras con las calles llenas de hojas secas, sin ninguna flor en los parques, sólo árboles sin ningún rastro de hojas verdes, en la que Larry Stylinson se había vuelto oficialmente real.


End file.
